


I don't wanna die.

by WispyFrost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyFrost/pseuds/WispyFrost
Summary: A story sharing my experience on my first Minecraft survival world.Yes, I never got Minecraft until its renaissance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I don't wanna die.

“Mriow!”

The mewling of the little blue-eyed Ragdoll greeted me as the torches flickered and crackled in the background. The cat continued to follow me outside the cobblestone walls, sitting down with me on the netherrack ground of the front porch, looking across the small valley of sand that we called home.

Grabbing a piece of mutton and a bottle of water from my hotbar, I laid down a salmon on the ground next to me for the cat as I pulled down my crimson scarf, munching on the mutton. 

Before long, the meal was done, and I brought the cat back into the safe confines of the cobblestone box that was the simple first floor of the house.

Pulling off the black armour, shining an ethereal purple from the maxed-out enchantments, I shrugged on the various pieces, before tucking in the trailing, tattered cloth ends of the scarf into the back of my chestplate, once again fastening the loose left shoulder armour into the sheath on the back for the sword that was gleaming a similar shine to the rest of the set.

Setting off, I hopped into the water column that lay as the pillar of my humble cottage, stepping onto the stone pressure plate on my left and walking through the swirling purple mass that was the Nether Portal.

A long walk and a ‘pearl’s throw away, I found myself continuing the staircase across the lava, building up to the platform I just left. It wasn’t long before a dreaded shriek echoed through the caverns, and a streaking ball of glowing magma shot towards me.

I held up the trusty shield Illusion, blocking the first one, the second-

The third, unfortunately, headed straight for the block I was standing on, sending me hurtling towards my doom in the fiery molten mass below.

_oh no, oh on, ohno, no no no no nonononononononono  
please pleasepleasedon’tletmedieidon’twannadie  
nodiedon’twannapleasepleaseno  
F3+F4_

…

Eventually I found myself resorting to the one thing I told myself not to use.

it was inevitable though. despite the knowledge that i would wake up back in my bed, the knowledge that the netherite coating would protect the armour and tools from burning.

i did it anyway.

and for that


End file.
